


I Spy

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: A couple years down the road, William asks Rene's daughter Zoe on their very first date to Big Belly Burger. How do Oliver, Felicity, Samantha, and Rene handle their preteens entering the world of dating?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from 513, Rene has a daughter around William's age. Maybe a little younger.

Multiple lights whir on, and elevator doors slide open. Felicity and Samantha enter the Arrow Cave amidst peals of laughter. Their shoes clack against the floor, and their ears perk up to the sound of three consecutive clinks. Oliver's doing a part of his workout regime - the salmon ladder. Samantha looks away, flushing slightly as she attempts to shield her eyes from the view. Meanwhile Felicity is quite the opposite. Her patent ponytail bobs along with her husband's movements. It's all in the core, but Felicity gaze travels over every single inch of him - the furrow of his brow, the tension in his strong jaw, the sweat sheathing his bare torso, and the way his hips thrust up towards one of the highest rungs. God, it absolutely reminds her of another activity - one they would when they would both have be a little more horizontal with a lot less clothes.

Samantha calls out, enunciating every single syllable of her friend's name, "Felicity."

"Hmm...?" She hums languidly. her pearly white teeth starkly contrasting her creamy red lip.

Her friend replies, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Felicity nods lazily, azure eyes remaining fixated on the sight before "Oh, I am _so glad_ we got out of your dress appointment early."

"I can see that," Sam muses, a wry smile ticking up on her pink glossed lips.

Three subsequent clangs, and Oliver's black sneakers hit the floor with a soft thud.

Oliver greets tenderly, slipping into a gray t-shirt, "Hey."

"Hiya, stranger." His wife replies, ambling over for a chaste kiss for now.

"Ooh." He notes, tasting subtle remnants of something alcoholic from his wife's mouth, "You two got into some trouble together, didn't you?"

"There's nothing wrong with a couple peach Bellinis during lunch time, Oliver."

Smacking his chest playfully, Felicity concurs, "Uh-huh, we went to Aparo's after Samantha found her dress."

"Besides I owe Felicity for going dress shopping with me today. She was on my side the entire time."

"Hey, we're a united front, Sam." Felicity continues, assuring, "Christopher's going to love your dress when you walk down the aisle. You're gonna look drop dead gorgeous."

"I hope so." Samantha worries, tacking on, "I'm more concerned about Will."

An eyebrow lifts, and Oliver surmises, "He still hasn't warmed up to Chris yet? You're getting married in three months."

"I know. I know. They're just so... different."

Will tends to be very meek and quiet. Plus he really loves baseball, video games, and books, although he's starting to branch out in his preteen years. Whereas Samantha's fiance Christopher, an employee at the IT department of Queen Incorporated, loves reading the paper, numbers, and robot wrestling competitions. They couldn't be more unalike, yet Samantha loves them both with everything in her.

Recalling how life was when she was little, Felicity chimes in, "I'm sure they'll grow to like each other one day. I remember being extremely protective of my mom when she was dating random guys."

"You still are, Hon." Oliver murmurs under his breath.

Hearing him perfectly clear, his wife asks rhetorically, "What was that, Queen?"

"Nothing, my love." Oliver fibs, offering his wife an apologetic smooch.

Samantha's eye flit over to the make-shift living room of the bunker. She twists the platinum diamond band on her finger incessantly. Concern washes over Oliver and Felicity's faces, if only for a brief moment. However, they are still very much wrapped up in each other. Oliver's calloused fingertips play with the frayed ends of Felicity's olive green designer jacket, and her back leans against his chest. Samantha has to tell them some time. After all it's in two days. This big news, huge news for all of them as parents.

"You mind if we sit down, I have something important to tell you both." Samantha announces, finally gaining the courage.

"Sure." Felicity responds, linking arms with her friend, "Let's go."

"Okay." Oliver offers, walking over to the kitchen area of the lair, "I'll go make some hot cocoa."

"Extra mini-marshmallows, Oliver."

"How could I forget?"

A speedy percolating Keruig brews up some fresh hot cocoa in a jiffy. Felicity adjust the hem of her floral gray camisole before helping Oliver carry three mugs. Samantha sits on her haunches. However, she's oddly unable to relax in that comfy chocolate brown leather recliner. The La-Z-Boy feels like butter.

After a hearty sip, decadent liquid seeps down her throat, Felicity prompts, "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, Will..."

Oliver interrupts, "Other than the Chris situation, is everything okay with Will?"

"Let her finish one sentence, Chatty Cathy." His wife points out, her hand squeezing his thigh.

Samantha fills in, "Will asked me to drive him to the movies and Big Belly Burger this Friday for his first date."

"A date?" Felicity fishes, needing to know more, "Like a date-date?"

Samantha nods wordlessly in conformation.

"He's twelve," Oliver rationalizes.

"I understand that, Oliver. I was there." Samantha quips, reminding, "We knew this was going to happen eventually."

"He's got Queen blood running through his veins." Felicity figures, remembering, "Besides Thea told me this one started flirting with his own nanny at eleven."

"Raisa made damn good chocolate chip cookies. I was being polite. So what did you tell him, Samantha?"

"I can't believe I actually told him, yes. But only if I talk you and Felicity about it first. Do you think I made the right decision?"

"Yes, it's a big step." Felicity thinks, "But we all know what 'dating' means at that age. Person A likes Person B. They talk, laugh, and hold hands at most. That's it."

"He's got Queen blood running through his veins." Oliver reiterates, using Felicity's own words against her, a glint sparking in his eyes, "We'll see. Besides time have changed from when we were their age."

"Can you take care of that for me? I'm too far."

"My pleasure," Felicity grins, slapping her husband lightly on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Oliver hisses, rubbing his spiky blonde locks, "What was that for?"

"For you being your oh so cocky, charming self, my love."

"Thank you." Samantha agrees, informing, "I already gave him a talk about behaving like a proper gentleman, but I think Oliver should throw in his two cents in as well."

It seems like just yesterday he and William were playing with action figures together. Now little boy is going on his very first albeit chaperoned date by Friday. Time really does fly. A boy's best teacher in the ways of becoming a true gentleman is his mother, but coming from Oliver as well would give William the extra glue to make all those rules stick.

"When we're through talking, he'll be the perfect little Alfred Pennyworth." Oliver promises, inquiring, "Who's the little lady he asked out for burgers?"

"About that, um..."

As if on cue, Rene trudges angrily in the bunker with his daughter Zoe on his coat tails, really his hockey jersey.

"Queen, there's no chance in Hell your boy is taking out my baby girl." Rene begins.

Zoe protests, "But, Daddy. When you met Will's mom you said I could go."

"Yes, sweetheart." Her father says, eyes boring into Oliver. "But that's before I found out who his father was."

"Excuse me?" Oliver scoffs, clearly affronted, "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Queen men don't exactly have the best reputation around these parts."

Unfortunately, Oliver really can't argue with that because it's true.

Felicity interjects, vouching for Will more so than Oliver. "Alright, to be fair, he's also half Samantha's. He's more like Samantha than Oliver sometimes."

"Gee, Felicity. I'm not insulted by that at all."

"Just trying to help out my stepson, Oliver." She clarifies, burrowing her fingers into his until they find the right fit.

Granted, this is true. But the look on Rene's face is an indicator that he would stand his ground. That is until the voice of his precious little girl makes points out once more.

"Daddy, you said I could." Zoe reminds, giving him her best doe-eyed look, "Please. I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

He tests, "When's curfew, Miss Zoe Luna?"

"Eight o'clock on the dot." She answers dutifully.

Rene adds, resolve wavering like the Berlin Wall, "One of us is going to have to chaperone."

"Really?" She questions incredulously.

"Really."

Zoe hopes, "So does this mean I can go to a dinner and a movie with Will?"

"Yes." He chokes out against his better judgement, "But no kissing on the first date, young lady."

"Please, ol' man." Zoe assures, "I wasn't even thinking about that yet."

Rene sighs in relief, "Thank, God."

"So which one of us is chaperoning?"

"I will!" Samantha volunteers, raising her hand high up in the air.

"Cool, but uh... Miss Clayton can you just chill in the car or something?"

Scarily enough, Rene, Samantha, Felicity, and Oliver all give the girl disapproving parental gazes.

Felicity suggests, "How 'bout in the restaurant?"

"Fair enough."

"Great." Samantha notices that there are words left unsaid among the trio. "C'mon, kid. I'll grab you a snack from the vending machine."

"Okay."

"Ah." Rene warns with one single syllable.

Zoe corrects, "I mean, thank you, Miss Clayton."

"Better." Her father approves, warning as he calls out, "Nothing too sugary before dinner."

"Dad," His daughter groans languidly.

Rene doesn't like rules when they relate to himself. However, when it comes to down his precious baby girl, it's all rules and regulation along with schedules. He's even more strict than Oliver and Felicity because he doesn't want Zoe to end up down the same road as his wife Laura - pregnant at eighteen. Then she started using and dealing Slide by twenty. The ladies take a ride a floor up, leaving Oliver, Felicity, and Rene alone.

Oliver challenges, standing chest to chest with his ally, "You got something you wanna say to me, Rene?"

"Yo, Robin Hood, you, Maid Marian, and your merry whatever your ex is to you better keep your boy in line because so help me..."

"Let's not let things come to blows. We're all friends here, and we're all a part of Team Arrow." Felicity interrupts, wedging herself between the two stubborn men. "Just stay calm."

"That little girl upstairs is my everything, why I keep fighting. So keep your boy in line because if anything happens to my little Princess, Will's not the one you have to worry about. I'm going after you, Oliver. Just remember guns trump arrows any day."

"William is far better than I was at his age."

"Uh-huh." Rene vows, "I'll be the judge of that."

In actuality, when it comes to dads and daughters, no boy on Earth would be good enough for Miss Zoe Luna Ramirez.

* * *

_**Two Days Later  
** _

Zoe laces up her Converse sneakers. A single tear threatens to fall over his scarred cheek. When did she get so mature? He remembers when she was first learning to tie shoelaces. They would sing songs in English and Spanish until she proudly presented one messily tied shoe a week later.

"Remember to grab your jacket, sweetie." Rene advises, looking at the mid-afternoon sky, "It's a little chilly out."

"I'll be fine, Daddy."

"Zoe Luna, pones chaequeta ahora."

"Ay, papi, mandón (bossy)." Zoe complains, fetching her jacket in a great haste.

Her purple sneakers squeak against the scratched hardwood floor. She hastily shrugs on her blue and red Starling Bulldogs hoodie. Rene takes the liberty of zipping it up for her. There's a rapping at the door, and thankfully it's just William and his mother Samantha as planned.

"He's here." Zoe squeals, lowering her tone a normal level, "I mean, he's here. That's cool."

The hinges on the door creak as it opens.

"Hi, Zoe." Will greets with a smile from ear-to-ear.

She waves cutely with all her fingers, "Hey."

"Hi, Rene."

"'Sup Sam."

Rene reminds, "Zoe, when do you have to be home?"

"Eight o'clock."

"I'll have her back here not a minute later."

William tells her, "My mom says you get whatever you want. It's on us."

Rene smiles broadly. That's very sweet of both of them. Will seems nice, but all boys seem nice at first. The duo bashfully brushes their fingertips against one another, not daring to hold hands just yet. But they're both grinning nervously so much so that their cheeks must hurt. Rene watches the taillights of Samantha's sensible blue Nissan disappear down the street. Not five minutes later, he hears a clink at his window ledge. Oliver ascends a grappling hook with Felicity holding onto him tight.

"Hey," Oliver greets.

Exhaling, Felicity explains, "We were just in the neighborhood."

"Yeah, right." Rene rolls his eyes, "You and Dad have the same idea as me?"

"Yeah," His boss confesses.

Felicity swears, "We're not missing out on this one."

"Y'all do know I have this dope thing called a front door, and it works hella good." He taunts.

"We wanted to be stealthy."

"Uh-huh 'cause a grappling screams stealthy."

Rene tails Samantha on his pristine and clean white Ducati while Felicity hitches a ride on her husband's red and black Ducati Diavel. They race down to the theater, figuring the kids got tickets to a new PG flick called _The Defenders_. Samantha sits in the back row, munching on a large bucket of popcorn. She isn't the least bit surprised.

Samantha whispers, "Took you three long enough. I spotted you all on that last turn."

Motorcycles aren't exactly known for quiet engines.

They snack on popcorn. Oliver and Felicity feed each other small pieces. Rene pratically shovels a heaping handful in his mouth, and Samantha's just grateful that she opted for the large bucket. The parents kept their eyes intently on the young couple.

"So who's your favorite character?" William wonders in a hushed tone.

"Hmm..." She thinks, replying softly, "Max and Emma are both pretty awesome."

"I think so too."

For the next hour, they enjoy the bright colors, sleek animation, and fun story. William and Zoe even manage to share popcorn. Then their demeanor changes bit by bit. Zoe tentatively rests her head on William's shoulder.

"Oh, he's going for the move." Oliver guesses.

Felicity quells a giggle, "Oldest one in the book."

"What move? He better not be making no moves on my little Princess?"

William yawns purposefully. Then he stretches his arm, slinging it over Zoe's shoulder. Rene lives up to his code name by growling like an actual wild dog.

Samantha coughs loudly, alerting William to remove his arm. He looks back a few rows behind him and Zoe. At the realization that all three of his parents are here, he slides down in his red seat.

Palming his face, Will sighs, "Oh, jeez."

"What is it?"

Gesturing a few rows back, he points out, "They're all here."

"Not surprised by my dad at all." Zoe mentions. "But I thought your parents were cooler than that."

"They have their moments."

"So you wanna hit Triple B?"

"Definitely." He smiles, "I did promise you a double double and fries."

By the time the movie is over, Felicity feels a bit guilty, "Maybe we should leave 'em alone. Give those two some privacy. Besides Sam can keep a close on the kids by herself."

Her husband relents a little, "Well..."

"I'm staying." Rene proclaims adamantly.

"Then you three are buying your own food. I'm paying for myself and the kids."

Luckily, Big Belly Burger is a hop, skip, and a jump away from the theater. Zoe eats much like her father loud and proud.

"You want a bite?" She offers with a mouthful.

"No, no. I'm good." He promises, huffing out a laugh, "Um... You're kinda awesome. I've never met a girl who could eat more fries than me."

"You're alright too." Zoe throws him a bone, adding, "I guess."

His parents are still playing I spy. Rather than wasting time on embarrassment, they enjoy dinner together. This whole dating thing is new and foreign to them, although it is nice when you like the other person and you're around good people.

"Next time, they should just play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to chaperone."

"Dude, we'd both know they'd all still be here."

He laughs, "True."

Right on schedule, Zoe is home at 1600 hours.

"Bye Will," Zoe bids, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek, which causes him to blush furiously.

He sighs happily, "Bye."

"C'mon, lover boy." Oliver ushers Will out to Samantha's car.

Felicity mentions, "Yep. We gotta hit the road."

"Maybe we'll see you two around some time." Samantha says before shutting the door.

Rene's mouth is left agape as the Queens and Claytons leave.

"Good night, Daddy. I love you." She utters as sweetly as possible before pressing a similar kiss to his stubbly cheek.

Rene trails right behind her, "Hold up there, little missy. We're are going to talk about this. We're going to have a conversation after you put on your PJs."

"Of course, we will."

Despite the long father-daughter talk, that isn't the last Will and Zoe see of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
